


In the Name of Science

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Bruce is Tony-proofing his pants, Fingering, M/M, Post-Avengers, Science Bros, Smut, Tony shouldn't be allowed to watch the news, author has no regrets, bottomBruce, damn you dr selvig, naked science bros, set during Thor 2, topTony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is taking a break from his and Tony's science time when he watches the news from London. Tony happens to walk in and decides to get naked in the name of science. </p><p>Contains slight spoilers for Thor 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Science

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Dr. Selvig because when I watched Thor 2 and he was doing his whole "in the name of science" thing, I couldn't help but think of Tony getting ideas if he had seen the footage. So enjoy.

“Is that Selvig?” Bruce asked, blinking at the T.V. screen. He had taken a break from the experiment he was working on with Tony and had asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to scan the world for anything interesting and this certainly counted. 

The man was running around Stonehenge yelling he was saving the world, pantless. That part horrified Bruce just a little because Selvig wasn’t quite right after New York and he looked rough. He had been offered to take a break and have S.H.I.E.L.D. handle his health but he had declined. 

And now he was running around naked in the name of science. Bruce rubbed his temples and went to ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to turn the news feed off because he just couldn’t handle this right now and he knew if Tony walked in then things would definitely get out of hand. 

Too late. Think of the devil and he shall appear. 

“What’s crackin’, science bro?” Tony inquired as he threw an arm around Bruce’s shoulders. It was different working with Tony because he actually touched Bruce like he was a human being. It was something he hadn’t experienced in years and he realized just how much he missed something as simple as a touch of a warm hand. 

“Dr. Selvig is apparently running around in his birthday suit, sir, and it’s not even his day of birth,” J.A.R.V.I.S. answered when Bruce couldn’t. He had clammed up and worked his mouth up and down because how do you explain that a fellow field scientist just lost his marbles?

“Why didn’t you tell me! I can’t miss out on this!” Tony’s brown eyes turned to the T.V. and watched in glee as the doctor gave the cops the slip. Bruce could only drop his head to the desk in front of him and groan. He could Selvig yelling in the background as the reporter continued the story. 

“Because I didn’t want you to get any ideas,” Bruce deadpanned. He was serious of course and he knew Tony had picked up on that because the grin on his lips just stretched further. 

Bruce was grateful that they hadn’t connected him to New York yet. That was a disaster Bruce just didn’t want to watch. And he knew Tony would add commentary, the man just couldn’t resist temptation at all. The story continued and Bruce was surprised when Tony wasn’t making jabs at Selvig but instead was speaking with J.A.R.V.I.S. about some anomalies that were sprouting up around the world. This wasn’t really their area of expertise but Tony was Tony and would find a way to be involved. 

“Well, it’s too late for that, buttercup.” Tony quipped as he grabbed Bruce and pulled him to his feet. For a moment Bruce was unsteady on his feet and almost fell. Tony’s steady hand kept his face from meeting the floor and Bruce gave Tony a wry smile. 

It was hard getting used to having another body in the lab. Tony’s constant muttering alerted Bruce to the fact that he wasn’t alone and it was almost comforting. He couldn’t thank Tony for the peaceful atmosphere and the peace that came along with working alongside him. He wouldn’t be disturbed by Ross rampaging into his home and attempting to drag Bruce back to some military. 

With S.H.I.E.L.D. backing Bruce, he didn’t have to be returned to the military like he was some weapon. Bruce felt like a person for the first time in years and he almost the other rest of the Avengers were around. He hoped one day that they would come together and be a family of sorts. 

“You know, we could do our own science naked.” Tony said with an innocent tone. It was that voice that normally meant he was up to some sort of mischief as if he were sixteen and was planning to tp the neighbors house. 

“What?” Bruce sputtered, backing against the desk behind. Tony was in front of him and pressing against him. He could feel the hard lines of Tony’s body against his own. It stirred something in Bruce he hadn’t felt for at least two years and he found himself more than interested in Tony. 

“I’m saying we can do our own experiment in the nude.” Tony’s lips quirked upwards into a smirk as he laid a hand on Bruce’s hip.

“It’ll be more fun than what Selvig is doing,” Tony promised silkily. 

Bruce couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body at the thought of Tony’s promise. He hadn’t had sex in such a long he was sure he’d be no better than a teenager having their first time. 

“Really? How is that?” Bruce asked before he could check himself. He’d spent so long in control that he just wanted to break down and find that one moment where he could just let go. If he couldn’t find it with Tony then there was no hope for him. 

“For one, there would be two of us to practice the horizontal tango,” Tony licked his lips. He moved his head closer to Bruce and hovered above him, keeping his mouth apart from Bruce’s. “You know, in the name of science and all that.”

“And just how is the horizontal tango doing science?” Bruce asked, adjusting his glasses just a little bit. 

“Well for one, I can calculate how long it will take you to reach orgasm with either my tongue or hand on your cock. Two, I could use my fingers to bring you off and calculate it that way. There are a lot more variables, Bruce.” Tony’s voice dropped an octave lower than normal and Bruce could tell he was just as turned on.  
Bruce’s cock twitched in his pants. He feared for a moment the Hulk would make an appearance but it seemed he wasn’t interested just yet. Bruce had to wonder what the difference was and if Tony’s presence had anything to do with it. 

“Sounds like a lot of work.” Bruce admitted, lowering his eyes before flickering them back up to Tony. He would take what the other was offering not only because it had been a long time for him; but because Tony actually cared. 

“I think you can handle it,” Tony responded. He closed the gap between their lips and kissed Bruce. 

It was a quick one before Tony became bolder and began to flick his tongue over Bruce’s bottom lip. Bruce’s hands went to the other’s hips and held onto the dirty jeans with his fingers. His glasses knocked against Tony’s head and he pulled back with a laugh. 

It wasn’t jaded for once and Bruce actually felt great. Tony gently took his glasses and placed them down on the table behind him. They were out of harm’s way because they were the only pair Bruce had on him. He was sure Tony would purchase him a new pair if he asked, but it didn’t seem right to Bruce so he made due with what he had. 

“I might be able to. You’ll have to show me instead of talking though.” Bruce teased as he leaned up to press his own kiss against Tony’s lips. This one was gentle and told Tony just how scared he was. 

“Hmm, I’ll be gentle, scout’s honor.” 

“You weren’t a scout, Tony.” Bruce chuckled against Tony’s mouth. 

“Trust you to point that out.” Tony grumbled and pulled Bruce closer. They were pressed closer against each other and Bruce could feel Tony’s erection against his thigh. 

“Someone has to keep you humble.” Bruce muttered as Tony nipped down his neck. He could feel pleasure spark slowly over his skin. 

Tony’s lips were warm against his flesh and Bruce just basked. He couldn’t allow his heart rate to rise rapidly because it would wake the Hulk. He had told Tony about his experiments in the past concerning things such as sex. Bruce needed to know how far he could go until his alter ego made his appearance and he found if he slowly built up to his orgasm, the Hulk would stay hidden in his mind. 

Slowly, his shirt was unbuttoned and Tony pressed a kiss to each patch of skin that was exposed to him. His fingers spanned Bruce’s stomach and tightened when Bruce let a low moan slip past his lips. Bruce gripped the edge of Tony’s jeans and tightened his hold. He had to steady his breathing so that he could control his emotions. It evened out as Tony dropped to his knees and began to fumble with the buttons to Bruce’s slacks. He cursed at them, the news long forgotten as he tried to get to what he wanted. 

“There’s not a fire,” Bruce chuckled. He ran a hand through Tony’s dark hair and smiled when Tony looked up at him. 

“Not for you, maybe.” Tony answered as he finally got a button free. “Did you try to Tony-proof your pants?”

“What makes you think that?” Bruce answered a little too innocently. 

“You seem to have a knack for proofing anything against me. How do you do it?” Tony finally got the last button open and was able to pull Bruce’s cock free of his underwear and pants. The pants were pushed down just below his ass. 

“That’s a secret.” 

“One I’m hoping you aren’t going to share with Fury, I hope.” Tony frowned. He stroked Bruce’s cock a few times with his hand. He was able to wrap his fingers around the girth of the organ, enveloping it gently. 

“I might be convinced to keep my secret to myself,” Bruce gasped. Tony’s tongue flickered over the head of his cock and Bruce shuddered. He gripped Tony’s hair as he continued to slowly slide his tongue into the slit. Tony’s eyes never left Bruce’s face; they were intent and watched every sign Bruce gave him. 

“So after we do our science, I get to convince you to keep that secret. You are devious, Dr. Banner.” Tony purred when he pulled away. He gave one last playful lick to the head and stood. 

He gave Bruce a deep and probing kiss. It wasn’t slow, nor was it neat. It was sloppy and just what he needed. Bruce’s fingers buried themselves into Tony’s hair as he was lifted and placed on the desk behind him. Papers and pencils fell to the floor but neither man cared all that much about them.

“Can I fuck you? I wanna fuck you right now.” Tony groaned when he released Bruce’s lips. 

“I thought we were aiming for that in the first place?” Bruce asked before nipping at Tony’s neck. He was at the perfect height to do as he pleased and Tony could push him away if he wanted to.

“You do pay attention to me!” Tony laughed and pressed a kiss to Bruce’s forehead. He settled himself between Bruce’s legs and pulled his pants down his legs slowly. Tony trailed his fingers back up when the pants were on the floor. He drummed them against Bruce’s warm flesh as they crawled back to grasp the hot erection that was standing proudly. 

“And you need to lose clothes.” Bruce rolled his eyes. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s chin and then nipped at it. 

“Why? I’m enjoying you naked.” Tony moved his hand to Bruce’s cock and languidly stroked it. He was in no hurry and he knew Bruce wasn’t either. 

“Maybe I want to feel you against me.” Bruce answered with a toothy nip. 

“Kinky. But I thought you wanted to feel me in you?” Tony asked as he stripped his clothes off at Bruce’s request. 

Bruce liked the feel of Tony against him. The light of the arc reactor was a comfort to Bruce as it shone on his own skin. He traced around the edges of the cool metal with a soft smile. He could tell Tony was a little uncomfortable until Bruce trained his smile on Tony’s face. 

“I like it.” Bruce whispered. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s very beautiful.”

“That’s because you’re a scientist and you know the beauty of it.” Tony answered as he covered Bruce’s hand with his own. 

“There is that. But even if I wasn’t a scientist, I would still be in awe,” Bruce said before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the top of the reactor. Tony gently pushed his head back and kissed Bruce for what he was worth. 

“You’re such a sweet talker,” Tony murmured against Bruce’s lips. His hands slipped down Bruce’s back, feeling the sinewy muscles. 

“Shut up, Tony, and fuck me.” Bruce growled, lunging for Tony’s shoulder and biting it. He was careful not to draw blood and he got what he wanted. 

Tony’s finger was dry against his hole. They had some lotion laying on the desk that Bruce kept there for his chapped hands. Tony circled it a few times before grabbing the bottle and fumbling with it to get it open. 

“Now who’s being impatient?” Tony whispered against Bruce’s ear. He nipped at the lobe as he pressed a lotion covered finger past the tight ring. Tony was still for a moment, lingering and waiting for Bruce to adjust. 

Bruce hummed against Tony’s neck and another finger was added. He liked being stretched lazily. Tony took his time and made sure Bruce was fine with what he was doing. He rambled on about what he would do to Bruce and how he’d make come apart bit by bit. Bruce loved hearing Tony’s voice low and sultry with passion. 

Finally there were three fingers in Bruce, stretching him wide for Tony. This was the slowest experience of sex Bruce ever had. The way Tony touched him told Bruce he wasn’t doing it because he was afraid. His message was clear that he was doing this of his own free will and that he wanted Bruce, as a man, a lover. 

“You ready?” Tony asked. His fingers were still as he waited on Bruce to answer him. 

“Yeah.” Bruce answered. His ass was empty without Tony’s fingers deep in him. But that was taken care of when Tony pulled him to the edge of desk and his feet hit the floor. Tony moved Bruce’s body so that he was bent over the desk. 

The head of Tony’s erection pressed against his stretched hole before pushing in. It was a shallow tease of what was to come and Bruce growled. He hated teasing and let Tony know as he shoved his ass back. 

Tony was in him up to the hilt and it felt great. The other man was bit wider than what Bruce but the slow burn was delicious. Bruce grasped the edge of the desk as Tony began to rock his hips. It was great to finally have sex after such a long time. A staggering breath left Bruce’s mouth as Tony pressed hard against his prostate. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Bruce.” Tony’s breath was ragged against Bruce’s shoulder. He moved with a deliberate push of his hips, hitting that spot deep in Bruce. Tony was draped over his back as if they could connect like this. 

The arc reactor was pressing into Bruce’s back but he didn’t mind. In a way it was great, it meant Tony was really there and that he trusted Bruce enough to not wear a shirt. The desk was moving under him but Bruce couldn’t care. He felt too good to even think about anything other than how Tony was making him feel. 

They pushed against each other; seeking that end they needed. Tony’s hands covered Bruce’s as he grunted; driving as deep as he could go until he had Bruce undone and releasing all over the desk under him. The cry that left Bruce’s mouth triggered Tony’s own orgasm and he filled Bruce. 

Tony collapsed against Bruce, both men gaining control of their breathing. Tony moved sluggishly away from the other man to sit on the floor. Bruce followed and sat in Tony’s lap, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. He traced the reactor slowly as they just enjoyed the closeness of each other. 

“So, is science better naked?” Tony asked when he linked his hand with Bruce’s. 

“I think we need more data before we confirm that.” Bruce chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tony’s neck.


End file.
